Our Soul
by DancerBoy1
Summary: After a slumber party turns awkward between the Soul Eater gang each member must try an find a way to claim Soul For themselves. Or will they end up sharing, read to find out. Our Soul! Was originally my story, but after forgetting my email and pass word I made another and rewrote the story. enjoy. Warning: Lemon in later chapter. ( excuse my mistakes I use a iPhone for this )
1. Chapter 1

Our Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater In anyway.

Chapter One

( Soul Pov )

" Soul, get up everyone's here for the slumber party!", I groaned sitting from the cloud that I call my bed. It was day two in the month of vacation that we were given after defeating the kishin.

" Alright I'm up!", I yelled back to Maka who had been passing by my room. Speaking of room I glanced out at the spotless room in which I reside. The only problem is that I am sure I passed out to a mess.

" Maka!...Did you clean my room while I was sleeping!" I cried out to the hall, I couldn't find anything, most of the stuff I was looking at I didn't even know I had.

" ~Guilty~!" Maka sang from the living room. I burst out of my room to the door way of the living room.

" How many times have I said to not..." I stopped mid sentence to stare into the living full of our friends, normally that wouldn't have been a problem. Except the fact that I had forgotten that they were here and ran out in nothing but my white boxers covered in red hearts.

The room went silent for few seconds.

" I see my Cool body is to much for you all to handle," I slowly started to creep back into my room. " I'll go get some close on before anyone gets hurt."

I face palmed as I closed the doors. So uncool.

( normal pov )

Everyone stared where Soul had been standing a moment ago.

" Well now that Soul is finally awake we can get started on some games!" Patty suddenly said Surprisingly calm. Every one stared at her for a few seconds before a debate about what game they should play.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door Maka went to open it and revealed Crona awkwardly standing there.

" Well come on in Crona, I was wondering when you would show up.", Crona grasped hold of his upper arm and shuffled in saying hello to everyone once he reached the center of the living room.

Crona was suddenly whipped to the side being held in between Liz and Blackstar.

" What do you think Crona, Spin the Bottle or true or dare!" Blackstar practically yelled into his ear. Liz and Blackstar glared at each other a little lightning bolt could be seen I between their foreheads.

" I think we should play...", Crona put a puzzled expression onto his face. Everyone listened closely, Crona usually didn't give any ideas to the games they could play during slumber parties.

" how about we get some paper and we wrote down answers to questions, we can all take turns asking questions. We put the answers into a hat and then we read them." Crona looked confident for the first time as he announced his idea.

" alright, let's go with Crona's idea." Soul walked in putting his arm on Crona's shoulders. Crona could feel the Occupants of the room glare at him for some reason,Soul didn't seem to notice.

[ this is just the first chapter there is more to come please leave comments and give some inspiration. Tell me what you think!]


	2. Chapter 2

Our Soul

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Soul Eater ( sadly )

In this chapter I'm going to try and focus on the characters that you didn't hear much from in chapter 1.

( Normal Pov )

The Gang was now gathered around in a circle in the middle of the living room.

" alright who's asking the question first?", Maka looked towards the group after asking.

" I'll go first!", Patty sat jumping slightly after the outburst.

She looked puzzled for a second then, everyone leaned in close.

" Oh, I know. The question is are you a Virgin!", she started laughing hysterically after she said it.

Each member had a nice blush on as they write down their answers and put it into a hat. Patty took the hat mixed up the votes and placed them all out.

" Oh ho! We got us a N.O!," she jumped up and pointed a finger at the group.

" Which one of ya did the DO," she started laughing. Every one stared at each other questioning. Then they all turned their head at Soul who was then only one quite at the moment.

" What?", Soul put his hands up besides his head. They all fainted temporarily.

" Jeez, didn't think it was that big of a deal." Soul shrugged his shoulders and got up from his seat on the floor.

" Imma get a soda." Soul casually walked to the kitchen.

( Time Skip )

Soul had passed out on the couch mumbling something about being too cool to stay up. The gang was now sitting in silence watching Soul snooze.

" He's so hot." Tsubaki thought out loud. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Tsubaki caught up with what she just said frantically standing up.

" I didn't say that!", she looked completely embarrassed, " I meant to say that ...", she froze not being able to come up with an excuse.

The room went silent again. Then they all looked at each other and chucked lightly.

" We were all thinking it", Patty exclaimed and jumped slightly.

Another round of laughter. Maka stood up and cleared her throat.

" Alright then it seems like we have reached a situation that we will discuss in the Office room." She directed every one to Blair's old room. After everyone was in she closed the door and locked it.

" Alright everyone, it seems to me like we all like my weapon Soul Evans, more than a friend should.", Everyone nodded.

" We can't all have him," She was cut off by Black Stat jumping on the desk in the room and striking a pose.

" SO WE GIVE HIM UP TO THE ONLY GOD IN THE ROOM!", BlackStar yelled almost bursting everyone ear drums.

" So that would be me," Kidd glared at BS.

" What did you say!", Blackstar jumped down and but heads with Kidd.

" I think Big Sis and I should get him!", Patty slung her arm onto her sisters shoulder.

" Yeah!", Liz yelled with Patty.

" I would like to have Soul.", Crona rose up in the middle of the argument seemingly out of the ground.

" Your all wrong I should get him!, he's my Weapon!", Maka talked chopping Kidd and Blackstar to keep them from fighting.

" I think Soul would be Happier with me!", Tsubaki stood up fron her seat on a chair to glare at Maka.

They all just stood their glaring at each other for a good five minutes. After I long heated conversation they came up with one conclusion. Who ever got Soul first was the winner and the others would have to back off.

( sorry that the chapters are so short, I do this on a IPhone and it's harder than with a computer. Give me some ideas and if I like it then I'll put them in to the story. Review! \(•0•)/ )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Soul Pov)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

( In the last chapters I kinda rushed the event of what was happening, I'll try to draw it out more and make things more exciting. also note 'thought' " speech")

I Jolted awake being throw out of my nightmare. I clutched my chest, oxygen seemed to escape my lungs for the time being. I could still see the bodies of my friends lying lifelessly around me.

I panicked for a second realizing that their bodies were around me, calming down after I saw that they were just sleeping I tried to Stand up. The hands of Tsubaki and Maka keeping me down. I had rolled off the couch at some point in time and was surrounded by my friends, they were a little close for comfort. Maka at one side Tsubaki at the other, Patty laid across my legs with her sister kinda on my butt. Kidd wasn't to far way leaning against the couch next to BlackStar and Crona. All of the guys had a defeated look on their face.

I wiggled free from the bundle of bodies. Rubbing the back of my head I wobbled to the kitchen, the grogginess of sleep catching up to me.

I stumbled slightly almost hitting my head against the wall. I was playing it off slightly, I wasn't that groggy but it was fun. Shaking my head clear of the fog I looked up to the calendar in front of me. A heavy sigh escaped my lips after looking at all the clear days. Just because we defeated the kishin doesn't mean we need a month off, I'll never become a Deathscythe at this rate. The others began to stir so I hipped on over to my room and disappeared within it.

( Maka Pov )

The warm of soul was so...warm. His body was so...curvy? Opening my eyes a bit I spotted long black hair in front of my face. Oh, it's just Tsubaki. I moved away and began to get up, at this point everyone else was getting up to. Stretching my arms above my head I let out a large yawn. The memories of the competition that started last night just hit me. Plastering a determined look on my face a glanced at my friends. They to had given an expression of determination before faded away to a look of happiness. Now a smile was on my face, this was curtain my going to be a really interesting month.

( Normal pov )

The gang gathered in the kitchen after recovering form sleep. Soul walked out into the kitchen showered and dressed in a red t shirt with a black slash where his scar would be. Black cargo pants and black and red sneakers. Maka and Crona looked at the T-shirt and looked kinda befuddled.

" What? I think it's cool. ", Soul looked at his Attire and smiled. The whole group shared a laugh and smile.

" I think it looks kinda Sexy! " Patty hopped slightly. The outburst making Soul blush. The blush quickly faded as Soul cleared his throat.

" We have a Month off and I think we should go to...", Soul gave a little spin while reaching into his pocket, " The Super Awesome Killer Mega Air-soft Death Match Tournament!" He held a hand in the air much like BlackStar did. A colorful flier was in his hand with guns and people on it.

The group looked in shock at the rather odd performance by Soul. He smiled at them and began walking towards the door.

" Meet me at the Cafe down the road in an Hour, by then I would have signed us in as a team. Then we go shopping for some guns." , he gave a grin then was gone.

( time skip)

Maka was the first to arrive at the Cafe.

' How am I going to get Soul's attention, I'll just have to show him how cool I can be.' She walked up to the lady inside at the front desk and ordered a table for 8. Each of her friends began to walk in, all had a positive glow to them as they did. Moments later Soul walked in with his hands behind his head. The group watched as he sat down and looked at them.

" SOUL, TELL ME ABOUT THIS AIRSOFT TOURNAMENT", BlackStar yelled across the large table that they sat at. The occupants of the Cafe/ restaurant glared at them.

" What is this thing called airsoft?", Crona cautiously asked. The group looked towards Soul for the explanation. Soul looked slightly surprised.

" You guys haven't heard of airsoft before?, well it's a game that is growing fast in popularity. You use these guns that are replicas of the real ones that shoot. Small bbs. There are teams and each team go against each other shooting and all that awesome stuff.", Crona looked uneasy about the game.

" Will it hurt if you get hit? " Crona looked kinda scared as he asked.

" Mabye", Soul chuckled as Crona rubbed his arm and muttered something about not being able to deal with that. Tsubaki pointed out the waitress approaching them. Said waitress walked up equipped with a clipboard, paper, and pen. Her name tag said Catherine in big letters on her chest.

" What would you guys like?", she was saw Soul and readjusted her self to look more attractive. She looked like she was no older than 14.

" What would you like Sexy?", she purred to Soul. Soul seemed to just ignore the compliment and looked at the menu thinking. The others ordered while Soul thought, seven pairs of eyes glared at the back of Catherine's head. She had taken the orders without looking away for Soul.

' Who the hell does this bitch think she is!' Liz had the angriest glare on of the group. She understood that the others were competing to have Soul, but she didn't want some bimbo hitting on what was Patty and Hers.

Soul ordered then sat back after giving the menus to Catherine. He was totally oblivious to all the hate radiating off his friends towards the kitchen.

" After we finish our food we gotta go to a sporting goods store to get some gear for the tournament, oh and the tournament is in two days," Soul explained to his friend. The hatefulness in their faces faded away as they smiled and nodded to Soul. The hatefulness wasn't gone long as 5 minutes later Catherine returned to the table.

( to be continued )

( Sooooooo, What do you guys think. Please Review and give some ideas for scenarios. Sorry for the wait I tripped into the hole that is writers block. This isn't the end of chapter 3, I'm going to try and make it longer. Peace \(•0•)/ ) If ya wondering about age here:

Soul 17

Maka 16

Liz 17

Patty 16

BlackStar 17

Tsubaki 17

Crona 16

Kidd 17

I didn't really know the ages of then in the show, but for this story that's their ages.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Soul

Chapter 4: ( Crona pov )

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater!  
( I hope you love this chapter )

The yelling from the kitchen really scared me. But suddenly it all stop when I heard a huge slap and then some guy start to cry. Maka got up swiftly and headed into the kitchen pretending to roll up her sleeve. She must have gotten mad when the lady was saying those bad things about us. There was a huge crash from the kitchen and then some more yelling.

" We should probably eat while we can before we get thrown out", Soul began eating as if he didn't hear all the commotion behind him. He was so cool, the way that he always don't seem to care and how calm he was In life. I wish I could be like him.

( Patty Pov )

" Nomnomnomnom!", I chew dramatically. The cuter I act the more Soul will give me his attention. I blushed as Soul looked to me and have one of his signature grins with a chuckle. OH GOSH HE'S JUST SO HOT! But he was laughing at me, does that mean he likes me or was he just humoring me. I panicked in the inside, Maybe cute isn't what I should go for. I turned my head away almost breaking my neck in the process. But then I heard a soft sigh from next to Soul.

Crona was staring at Soul, a grey blush on his cheeks. I smirked evilly.

" Hey Crona! Whatcha blushin about!", Crona snapped out of his gaze to see Ruby eyes staring at his. Soul looked kinda worried. Now the whole group even some other diners were looking at what was going on.

Soul leaned in and placed his forehead against Crona's,

"Your burning up, hopefully you'll be ok for the match but you should go home and rest, I'll go shopping for you.", Soul backed away and began eating again. The table was silent. Even Maka had sensed the tension and had watched the whole thing form the kitchen window.

"Soul, I think I may have a fever too!", Tsubaki suddenly exclaimed. Followed by Kidd, then BlackStar, me, sis, and Maka. Soul sighed and checked all our temperatures like he did Crona.

"I swear I better not have to do this Airsoft tournament alone." Soul grumbled to him self also mumbling sow thing about fevers being uncool. I giggled, I loved him so much.

( Time skip ) Liz Pov )

We left the cafe and started walking towards Maka and Souls apartment. It was just about one in the afternoon and the sun was still shining bright. Being the middle of the summer the day was hit and long. I waved my self off with my hand. I wasn't really hot but Soul had stripped himself of his shirt. Oh man that guy can really get me going. I ran up so that I was directly behind Soul who was leading. Behind me was a fuming Maka, probably because I blocked her view, and boy it was quite a view. I was so close to the sex God that is Soul. I bit my lip as a drop of sweat rolled down his muscular back.

Speaking of sex, I wonder how Soul lost his virginity. I'll have to ask him when he's taking mine. I devilishly smirked, walking a little faster I walked up next to Soul and "accidentally" swung my hand into his crutch feeling up as much as I could.

Soul jumped slightly and looked me in the face.

" Liz...I don't know if you've noticed but your hand is kinda molesting me.", Soul had the lightest blush on his face.

" Oops.", I gave his man hood a little squeeze causing Soul to groan. He quickly turned and started up a flight of stairs awkward hobbling up the stairs. I high five my self and turned to the faces of my friends looking a little jealous. I smirked and held up my hand.

" Score one to Liz Thompson!", the others chuckled and proceeded to the stairs. I might have a chance getting Soul first after all.

( Tsubaki Pov )

That Liz is so bold, I would have never have tried something like that. If I can't muster up the courage to do things like that how am I going to get Soul to like me. I let a huge sigh. This was going to be one troublesome month. After that stunt Liz pulled she is one step ahead of us, I won't let her win. I won't let anyone but myself win Soul.

We began entering the apartment when Soul turned to us and clapped his hands together.

" Alright guys. We have eight people here and we have to transport ourselves to Deaths Sporting Goods.", I listen with all my attention on Soul, I do when ever he talks. He's so cool, and hot, and smart, and thoughtful, and sweet, and all mine.

" Tsubaki. Hello earth to Tsubaki!", I snapped out of my day dream of me and Soul, and kissing, and touching, and kissing. I drooled a little. WHAT AM I DOING! It isn't like me to get perverted thoughts...we'll not when others are around.

I brought my gaze to Soul and stared into those wonderful Red eyes. They were so amazing. And his hands were so strong, the way they were waving infront of my face. I snapped of of it again, darn it I gotta stop doing that.

" Well Tsubaki since you were somewhere in space when we made a decision I'll tell you again.", Soul made a face of annoyance but the Settled into a look of amusement.

" You get to ride with me on the bike while Kidd drives the rest of us in his car that he owns that none of us have ever heard of before.", I blinked a few times. I'm going to be riding on the back of the motorcycle with Soul. I'll have to wrap my hands around him and snuggle in close, his hair will be in my face. The warmth of his body on mine. Oh this has got to be a dream. I ran down the stairs and jumped on the bike. I was not missing this chance for the world.

( Soul Pov )

" She certainly seems eager, see you guys at the store!", I jogged Down To meet Tsubaki.

" Look out!", I ducked just in time before Kidd on his skateboard almost took my head off. I chuckled and continued to my bike. Tsubaki was on the back, drooling slightly and a out of earth dreamy expression plastered onto her face. I dismissed it and put my hand on her shoulder snapping my fingers in front of her face. She jumped and looked at my giving my a smile. I grinned back and hopped on the bike starting the engine. Tsubaki clung onto me tightly and I moved forward on the bike into the street.

Revved up the engine once then took off. I swear I could have heard a moan come from Tsubaki as I began pulling out into the road. She snuggled up right to my back. Good thing the store want to far away from the apartment or else she would have killed me with how hard I was being squeezed. I felt a hand slither down to my pants and traps hold of my cock. I slammed on the breaks the bike tipping forward a bit.

" Tsubaki! What are you doing!", I panicked if she didn't let to I was going to get a rise in this dilemma. I could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

" I was just curious after Liz did it.", she apologized. This was getting out of hand, what if Patty and Maka decide they want to feel me up to. I started the bike again after prying her hands from my meat. Damn these girls are going to get me killed.

We arrived shortly to our destination, Tsubaki got off and waited for me to do the same.

" I'll meet you guys inside.", I couldn't stand up, Little Soul was already up so I'll just stay down. Tsubaki smirked,

" Hurry up and calm down we have shopping to do.", She gave me a soft smile as if nothing happened and walked into the store. I sighed, what was going on here?

( Tsubaki Pov )

That was suck a rush, the wind in my hair, the warmth of Soul, the feeling of Souls penis in my hand. That was the best part, that was the first time I've ever been that close to one let alone touch one. Sure there was cloth in the way but it still counted.

I saw the other waiting for us, I rushed over and greeted them.

" Guys you would not believe what just happened!", I forced out the sentence in a hurry. The group looked very interested.

" WELL DONT LEAVE US IN SUSPENSE TELL US ALREADY!", BlackStar shouted make people turn our way. Maka chopped him and he calmed down.

" Yes Tsubaki tell us.", Maka listened closely. I took a deep breathe and explained everything to everyone. Crona Wore a heavy grey blush the whole time but never stopped listening. I high fives Liz and turned to the group once everyone calmed down for the story high.

" We should all do that to Soul!", Patty look like she was ready to run outside and do it when Liz grabbed her shoulders.

" We should all do it at different times. We don't want to traumatized the man by rushing him.", Maka looked angry.

" Your just saying that because you already got to touch him!", I giggled.

" By the way Liz how big would you say Soul is?", I asked the question louder so that everyone would hear it. The leaned in really close to hear. Liz smirked and put I hand on her chin thinking.

" I'd say he is about 8 inches.", I nodded in agreement. A blush coated my face like the rest if the group. We looked like a bunch of tomatoes.

Soul walked in and we all stood there whistling like nothing happened. He looked confused but shrugged it off.

" Come on follow me.", he started down the middle of the store. Now that I was paying attention a saw that the store was gigantic.

( Soul Pov )

I directed the gang to the airsoft action if the store in the back. They all stared at all the equipment that was hung up and displayed. Mouths gaping open they walked forward.

" Now, Lord Death has given us butts load of money. So we can get what ever you want.", I walked forward and began to look through the selection of guns.

" First things first, pick two guns, one primary and one a secondary.", I saw BlackStar head straight to the LMGs. I thought he would go there. Tsubaki, I blushed remembering what had just happened. She was looking at the SMGs with Maka. Liz and Patty had picked up matching M4s and were now looking the pistols. Kidd was falling in love with two eight shot silver twin revolvers.  
Crona was standing in the same spot as last time looking kinda scared.

I shuffled over and put a hand on his shoulder.

" What's wrong buddy?", he loosened up and turned towards me.

" I don't know what to pick, which one am I suppose to pick." , he looked worried. I laughed, this guy could be so...so...innocent. Yeah that's the word. I looked him up and down. What would be the best for Crona, if he were to go in he would get scare so no shotguns. He's not aggressive enough for shotgun or assault rifle. I think he'd make a good sniper. I walked him over to the sniper rifles. I grabbed the smallest one on the shelf that was still high quality and gave it to him.

" Here this way you don't need to get on close.", he smiled and began studding the box. I sighed happily and began looking for my things.

( Time Skip )

Black star ended up with a shotgun. Everyone else had what they were looking at in the aisle. I ended up with a Rhino revolver and G36 assault rifle. We all had a fitted vest, elbow pad, kneepads, boots, cargo pants, and holsters of the guns. I would be playing in sunglasses, everyone else had a full face Airsoft mask.

" Alright now that we have all this stuff we'll begin training tomorrow. This took longer than expected but well have time to become the best!", I gave my little speech and drove Maka and myself home. For some reason I had a bad feeling about tomorrow. So uncool.

( I am really likening this story and plan on having many chapters and lots of lemons. Give your reviews and ideas. I appreciate you guys for reading. Peace \(•0•)/ )


	5. Chapter 5

Our Soul

( Some of you might not know what Airsoft is so let me explain. Airsoft is a sport, well I believe it's a sport. It's just like paintball except you use replicas of real guns that shoot plastic bbs. You and a bunch of friends team up, load up and have a blast. There are big tournaments all over the country for Airsoft. )

( With that explained this chapter is going to be centered around Maka's attempt at getting Soul. )

Chapter 5: Day 4

( Maka Pov )

* Beep Beep Beep Beep!* I groaned. Soul wanted us to get up early for " training ". He was going to teach us how to use our guns. I wasn't really looking forward to this tournament but if it means that I could strengthen my bond with Soul then I'll do it. Not that I really need to strengthen it anymore. Sitting up on my bed I noticed a sheet of paper laying on my nightstand. I stretched my arms above my head and stood up. A yawn escaped my mouth as I picked up the white leaf and examined it.

[ Dear Maka,  
I went out for a drive, be back in time for Training. ]

I giggled after reading that it was signed by the " Coolest Weapon in the World " at the bottom. Yawning once more I made my way to the bathroom down the hall to take a refreshing shower. Humming the song Black Paper Moon I enter the bathroom and stared at the reflection of myself in the mirror. I smiled and started to strip, oh how I wished for Soul to be the one undressing me. Suddenly the memories of the dream I had last night hit me. I could practically feel Souls muscular arms holding me. I moan to the thought, He gets me so hot. Blushing I stepped into the shower, Soul was the only one who would bring dirty things into my mind. In the dream Soul got me in the shower and we started kissing. I shivered, if I didn't stop those thought things were going to get naughty in the shower. I quickly cleaned myself then dried, I needed to get out of the bathroom.

Stepping out of the bathroom in the night clothes I kept in there I walked to the kitchen. The night clothes I had on were silk and very comfortable. They were naughty nightwear, an effort in the past to get Soul to notice me. Looking at the clock I could see that it was 5 in the morning. Soul is out and I'm alone in the house what am I going to do? A thought popped into my head. Soul doesn't lock his door when he leaves. Running over to his room I throw the door open. It was clean just like the last time I went in. Jumping on his bed I lifted his sheets to my face and inhaled deeply. I let out a big sigh of satisfaction. It still smelt of him, it was also warm and oh so inviting. Standing up I walked to his dresser and took one of his shirts. I like to wear them around the house, it feels as though he is hugging me gentle. But it will never be the same as the real thing.

Something felt like it was drawing me to it from behind. Turning around I spotted his hamper next to his door. I jogged the short distance and opened it. Soul never stinks he just likes to clean his many clothes after he wears them. Digging through the bin I searched for a pair of his boxers. Finding one I flipped them inside out and sniffed the front of them. The strong smell of his sex filled my nostrils. I'm keeping these. Running back to my room I throw them in the top drawer of my dresser and got dressed for a day of physical activity. A pair of sweat pants, old sneakers and tank-top. I already had a plan formulated in my head I just head to act it out now.

( Patty Pov )

" Die Giraffe! ", I jump up on the table strangling my plush doll. Jumping back down I let out a giggle, I bet Soul would have liked that. Me, Big Sis and Kidd all got up real early today for Souls training, it was like 5 in the mourning. I sat in the tall chair next to the kitchen island waiting for Sis and Kidd. We were late and they were still getting ready. Patty was ready a long time ago. A white t-shirt and regular jeans, that's all I wore today. White sneakers and Beanie was all the accessories I had. Sis would be wearing the same thing, Kidd too. We heard from BlackStar that Soul likes simple and casual looks.

Big Sis and Kidd came running down the stairs and out the door,

" Hey, wait for me! ", I hopped off the chair and ran after them. I hope that we have fun today, I have a plan to get Soul and it's full proof. I'm going to seduce him with my killer sexy moves. I can't wait to see Soul!

( Soul Pov ) 4:30 am )

I flew by another stop sign, the faster I went the clearer my mind. I took a sharp left and proceeded into the badlands after the woods around Death City. I looked down at the meter in front of me. I was going 75 miles an hour. My usual spot out here where I go to think was an oasis a couple miles off of Death City. Slowing down I could see the sparkle that radiated off of the place. Stepping off the bike I jogged to the bench I set up. ( think of the bench in the 2nd ending for the anime )

There was a small little pool of water with fish in it. Some trees and bushes. I sighed and laid down on the bench putting my hands behind my head. I was wearing a plain black shirt with the Death skull in the upper right part of my chest. Sweat pants and my old black sneakers. I was comfortable and ready to think. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, the sound of Jazz filled my head. Opening my eyes I looked around the Black room. It has been awhile since I've been in here. The red curtains covering the walls, the checkered floor and old style furniture. I was feeling something more up beat, a flick of the finger and the room changed. The curtains folded up revealing a white wall, the checkered floor turned fully red and the furniture taking a more modern look. The old record player turned into a red and black iPod speaker. I don't usually do this to the Black room but I liked it. Walking over to the speaker I plugged in the iPod I spawned up next to it. I mixture of Jazz and dub-step began to play. Again I don't usually do this but I enjoy it from time to time.

The little Demon was not here. After the kishin was destroyed I kicked the little freak out of my head. He had taken a physical form and from the last time he visited he is doing well as the Host of a TV show called Madness. I laughed and congratulated him. After getting out of my head he was sorta cool. Still creepy but cool.

The curtains closed and opened up again to reveal the face of my friends. They have all been acting really strange lately. Liz molesting me and then Tsubaki, I shivered at the memory. Maka has been unusually nice too. Crona keeps looking away when I look at him, a noticeable blush on his face. BlackStar is actually quite more often and Kidd hasn't exactly been himself either. I was suppose to meet them in a clearing in the wood behind this place. The guns were all strapped to my bike. A fluffy chair materialized below me to catch my weight as I just went limp. I lazily looked up at the wall. These guys are going to drive me crazy. Last night I heard Maka calling my name, so I went to check what was going on. Maka talked about something when it is really worrying her whether she knows it or not. So I decided to listen in to see if I could help. She just mumbled things about me being hers and no one else's. I remember her saying something about the others, but I couldn't really understand. When she started moaning that's when I left the room. I really have to ask her about it.

I blinked and I was back in the real world. Looking at the time on my phone I could see that it was 5:00. I sat up and hopped off the bench right onto the bike. I didn't want to be late. Some Airsoft will get my mind off things.

( Patty Pov ) present time )

Soul was late! Out of all the people attending this party it was the host who was late. I folded my arms over my chest, I can't wait to see him why is he late. I could hear a faint rumbling off in the distance. I recognizes that rumble to be the engine of Souls bike.

" Yeah! Souls here! ", I jumped up and down. The group looked in the direction the loud sound was coming from to see a orange bike explode from the trees. He skid to a stop in front of us. Right when he stepped off I ran over and hugged him. He looked absolutely shocked before giving me a little squeeze back. I turned to the others and stuck my tongue out at the other, them turning their heads in response. I giggled and pushed closer to Soul squeezing my breast together increasing the amount of cleavage available for my Soul. He looked down and quickly shook his head and waved at the others and began to unload the back of his bike. I giggled again this was going to be easy. Bouncing over I picked up me and Sis's guns and tossed them to her. She caught them with ease and began checking them over. Me and big Sis love guns and already had a good knowledge on this stuff.

BlackStar caught his shotgun, Maka and Tsubaki caught their SMGs and Kid caught his two Silver revolvers and bandolier. Soul handed Crona the compact sniper and stood in front of us.

" Alright, sorry for being late but I had some thing to do, We will be going over the rules of the game and then practice. ", he picked up his Revolver with the barrel aligned with the bottom of the cylinder and pointed out to is the basics of the game and how to handle the equipment. I love how he takes charge, it makes me feel so...so..I don't have a word for it. I stared into his ruby eyes. I will have him he's all mine Patty's own Soul.

( Maka Pov )

I never really liked guns, but I am starting to like this game. We were standing in a line, we were waiting to be picked for a Team. Soul was Team Leader One, Kidd was Team Leader Two.

"All right, I'd like to have Maka on my team.", Soul pointed at me. I hopped slightly to his side. I can't believe Soul picked me first. Kidd picked Liz, then Soul picked Crona, Kidd picked Patty and BlackStar, Soul got Tsubaki. Soul explained about the boundaries of the couple acres of forest we were playing on. We went to the opposite sides of the little obstacle course we set up with garbage cans and other things. Soul blew into a whistle signaling the start of the practice. I ran to my right putting my back against a large tree. Soul crouched down at my legs while Crona started climbing one of the larger trees like Soul informed him to do before we started. Tsubaki was across from us behind a bush. Soul signaled for her to move up and fire once. She inched forward and stopped laying down out of sight. I could see the worry in her face. It was dead silent for a few minutes. Tsubaki shot her gun in the general direction of Kidd's team. Immediately after she ducked behind the bush as volleys of bbs shot towards us. I heard a louder gas powered shot from the trees then BlackStar help in pain.

" Death damn it! " he yelled going to the out box( hula hoop on the ground ).

" Nice job Crona! ", Soul called out to the boy in the trees. It was quite once again, only the soft sound of leafs and grass rustle to the movement of everyone. Soul tapped my hip making me jump. He looked up at me and signaled me to exit from behind the tree and go to the right of it. Peeking out I could see that there was a pushed over picnic table with the legs sticking out towards me. I nodded and ran over, as I left the tree Soul ran the other way tapping Tsubaki to follow while firing in the other teams direction. I could see Kidd and Patty shooting at them as they ran oblivious to me. Sliding into the cover of the table I tried to spot Liz. After a minute or two I spotted her aiming at Crona from under the tree. I didn't know what to do, call out and get caught or let Crona get shoot. It was too late and soon I heard a little pop of the gun going off and Crona yelping out in pain.

At that moment I saw Tsubaki get shot by Kidd. I laughed at the little pain dance she did. Now it was me And Soul vs Kidd, Liz, and Patty.

" Hey. ", I jumped, Soul grinned as I fummed about him scaring me. To be honest I'm glad Soul is here, I'm kinda scare to leave the safety of the table. Soul opened his mouth to say something when the table began being pelted by bbs from the other team.

He pushed closer to the table, in turn pushing closer to me. His hand was resting low on my hip, just on the borderline of my ass. I blushed heavily, he didn't seem to notice the placement of his hand. Wait this is going according to my plan. Soul and I share cover under the intense fire from guns. In an effort to not get hit me and him cuddle up and I take advantage and provide Soul a little taste of the goods that he will get. Not the most thought out plan but every time I would get into detail my fantasies would get mixed up in there. I started scooting up so that my ass was now under his hand. He looked down at his hand and snapped it back apologizing and blushing like me.

Another idea popped in my head, if Tsubaki and Liz did it I would too. I took on a big breathe and reached over my butt to his crotch. Soul was focused on not getting hit and blind firing over the table, unaware of the things that were about to happen. Taking another breathe of air I went for it, because he was wearing sweat pants I could easily get my hand around his shaft. He froze in place. His face turned a very red color. I give him a little squeeze like Liz did and watched him let out a little moan. Jeez he was big, I mean I've never felt one before but I would say that he was 6 inches limp and he was quickly getting hard. Another squeeze and he jumped up getting shot in the chest by Kidd. I stood up getting shot too and looked at the others with a smirk on my face. Soul had his back turned towards us.

" I think I'm going to go home...good practice. ", Soul put his gear on his bike and quickly rode off. The others looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! ", BlackStar pointed a finger at me. I looked to Liz and Tsubaki. they smiled and high fived me. Putting the pieces together BlackStar's mouth went agape. He muttered lucky then started collecting his gear. Kidd followed his lead and patted BlackStar on the shoulder.

" Come on BlackStar let's go play some basket ball or something. I need to discuss I plan with you. ", Kidd ushered BlackStar holding our gear to car and they rode off.

I turned to the girls and Crona and shrugged my shoulders.

" You guys wanna sleep over? ", they all nodded and we started cleaning up and heading to me and Souls apartment.

( So how'd you guys like this one? Sorry for the wait. I have a special Lemon coming up I the next chapter and I hope that you guy continue to read my story. Review your thoughts. Peace ~(.0.)~ )


	6. Chapter 6

Our Soul

Chapter 6:

day ( what ever dropping the day count, just keep track of the days as you read. )  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Soul Eater.

( This is where things are going to start to get interesting. Of you don't like lemons I suggest you just stop reading this story. ~(•3•)~ )

( Patty Pov )

" Let's set up camp! ", We got to the apartment at sundown so we decided to just sleep and then we can hang out and have fun tomorrow. I looked around for some extra blankets to make a fort. Maka looked around for some blankets then sighed in defeat. Suddenly she lightened up and ran down the hall turning into Souls room. Moments later Maka bolted out from the room a big blanket in hand. The blanket was split vertically into two colors white and black, a death skull in the middle. Cursing could be heard from the room. I giggled and and started setting the fort up again. I'll uses Souls blanket as my sleeping blanket. I took it from Maka who seem a little reluctant. Sprawling out on the blanket and I began to doze off. Lights all round started to die off and I could feel sleep taking me. Big Sis was across from me on the couch, she was already asleep. Blinking I couldn't fight it anymore and murmured Souls name once before finally falling into a deep sleep. Wonderful dreams of my future husband and sex toy would soon take me away.

( Tsubaki Pov )

I jumped as someone grabbed my shoulder. Turning I saw Maka motion for me to follow her. She headed into the office room and closed the door. She seemed nervous tapping her index fingers together. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

" I have a plan and I want you to be a part of it. ", I nodded my head. I thought me and Maka would work together for Soul.

" I want to share Soul with you and I have a way to get some long needed pleasure from Soul with out him knowing. The little truce will last for just tonight. ", I was officially interested.

She shuffled in closer and whispered into my ear. A nervous grin spread itself across my face. Nodding to her we quietly opened and closed the door and headed towards Souls room. Cracking open the door I peered in to see a surprisingly clean room. Opening it more Maka and I stealthily approached his bed. I begin start to panic and turned to leave. Maka grabbed my arm and faced me. Her eyes were glazed over.

" It's now or never Tsubaki. ", she half yelled half whispered. I winced, what if Soul woke up?!

" What if Soul or the others wake up? ", Maka looked at me and smiled.

" Soul is a really heavy sleeper, He could sleep through a tornado. ", I reluctantly nodded and approached Soul. He was sleeping in his boxers on top of his sheets. A gasp escaped my mouth as I stared at his body. He was a sex God! So perfect in every way. Tucking my hands under his lower back I lifted slightly so that Maka could slide his boxers off. Hooking her fingers at the hem of his underwear she slowly slid them of his body and threw them to the side.

I just stared, it's all I could do, just stare as Souls penis was now in sight. Nothing blocking my view. Swallowing spit that had collected in my mouth my mind went blank. What do I do?, I've never done anything like this before.

( Maka Pov )

' There it is, you've waited so long for this go on. Do it! '

I reached forward my hand shaking. Wrapping my hand around his shaft I rubbed up and down. Soul moaned and shifted. Placing one arm up to his head and the other higher on his abs. I leaned in, the smell was intoxicating. Better then the underwear in my drawer. Closing the distance between me and his semi-erect cock I gave it a long stroke with my tongue. The flavor of his cock exploded in my mouth, it was the best thing I had ever tasted. Taking a deep breathe I opened my mouth and engulfed the head of his penis. I continued to work his length into my mouth, my tongue on the underside. I could feel him harden. He hit the back of my throat and I started bobbing my head. A steady pace, reaching down to touch the fire between my legs. I don't care if he wakes up. A part of me wants him to wake up.

Bring my head back up to the tip I gave it a hard suck. Soul groaned, subconsciously thrusting into my mouth. Taking my mouth away with a pop I licked the underside of his cock. Taking a moment to breathe I glanced towards Tsubaki, she was frozen in place. A heavy blush on her face. I smiled and took Soul back into my mouth. Her loss. Soul was tensing up, I could tell he was close. Pumping with on hand on his duck the rest in my mouth I was determined to taste what was soon to come. With one final thrust into my mouth he groaned tensing up. Shot after shot of his hot cum hit the back of my throat. Pulling back a little so some hit my tongue my eyes widened. This was the best thing I've ever tasted! Pumping his cock a couple times I let it go with a pop. Removing my hand from between my legs, now soaking wet I swiftly made my escape from the room. I could hear Tsubaki follow close by. Speed crawling into my room I shit the door and locked it. Panting heavily I turned to Tsubaki and took a deep breathe.

( Tsubaki Pov )

Maka opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I was speechless, I just witnessed my first blow job, on my man. I know Maka and I have a truce but in the end Soul is mine. But just now? I had frozen up, I had lost a chance to be the first to taste Soul. Well in our group anyways. I heard Maka take another breathe then start to speak.

" That...was...amazing. ", I nodded my head. I had thought it was amazing and I wasn't even the one who had done it. She tossed me a blanket with her one dry hand and left the room to go clean up I. The bathroom. I wrapped my self in the blanket and laid down against the wall. Tearing into space, my mind wandering to the man with the body of a Sex god, the man that would someday be my husband, the man who had just received a blowjob from my best friend. I have really got to step It up on this. Fading to black I could hear the faint noise of Soul cursing and moving about in his room.

( I am so sorry for the long period of time between the last update and this one. I had been busy with boxing and other activities I had forgotten to upload this little lemon for you all. Please forgive and I promise the next chapter soon. )

( Also I know this is a little short and not that good of a lemon. I'm working on adding more and making my lemons nice and juicy. (/•3•)/ )


End file.
